This Stupid Predicament
by His.Little.Angel
Summary: It all started when Sakura invited them to her party... SasuNaru yaoi


Seven Minutes in Heaven

It was weird how our favorite ninja, Naruto, got into this predicament. Well, it all started when Sakura invited almost every ninja she knows to her party; which, of course, included our dear Naruto. The party _seemed_ perfectly fine in the beginning, but never underestimate the word '_seemed_.' Her house (or should I say apartment) was jam-packed with everyone Naruto knows, which again included Sasuke, Sasuke, and Sasuke. Wait, have I mentioned Sasuke?

The undeniable smell of sake lingered the air; they weren't minors anymore, you know. Loud music was also present, why wouldn't it be? After countless hours of fun, it was now two in the morning and people were starting to get drunk pretty badly. Nobody seemed to remembered how or why, but they were in the middle of playing the infamous game, '_SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN.'_

-

It would have been _hilarious_ to see drunk ninjas dancing like complete morons, laughing like there's no tomorrow, and kissing the same gender. Too bad all these happy memories will be put to waste… An idea popped in Kakashi's head; why not shoot a video while drunken ninjas act all drunk?

-

Naruto was somehow placed inside the closet. He wasn't that drunk, but he still is. But how he managed to get located in a closet is a mystery.

The closet was very dark. But as soon as the door closed, someone pinned him on the wall and a pair of hungry (yet unexplainably soft) lips started attacking his own. This surprised him greatly and his body froze. Who the _hell_ could this woman be? But the idea that a woman was kissing him disappeared when Naruto finally saw his attacker. It was none other than the great and almighty Itachi—no, Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto's heartbeat seemed to stop, and his mind stopped working. But a single thought entered his mind before he gave in: _'Oh FUCK!'_

There was a possibility that Sasuke Uchiha was severely drunk; but on the contrary, he wasn't. He was fully aware of what he was doing and wasn't caring if Naruto might reject him. Sasuke Uchiha was pouring all his emotions out to Naruto. But little did both of them know that Kakashi has left spare video camera in the closet…

Naruto gave in and started to kiss back and letting all his passion take control. Sasuke bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, but that didn't make Naruto part his lips. Sasuke smirked, _'A little persistent, are we?'_ His hands snaked its way down and groped Naurto's ass quite hard and Naruto accidentally gasped, parting his lips. Sasuke took this chance to probe around Naruto's sweet mouth. (It tasted sweet for Sasuke, anyways…)

Something alerted Sasuke and stopped what he was doing. It was his mind telling him, _'Are you really going to take advantage of this poor boy in his drunken state?' _Maybe…but not to the point that he actually going to rape him!

Sasuke shook his head and started attacking Naruto's neck and Naruto taking pleasure moved his head to give Sasuke more access. Sasuke nipped and sucked every inch of skin his eyes saw. At this point, Naruto was starting to moan loudly. Sasuke smirked again; Naruto was pulling him closer and started grinding his lower region with Sasuke's. Everything was worth it, but everything must come to an end. Sasuke pulled away quickly before someone opened the door. It was Sakura and Ino making out! Sasuke grimaced at this and immediately went home with happiness twinkling in his onyx orbs.

Naruto felt the kissing stop and now saw that two other people were inside. And what a sight it was! Naruto made a grossed out face and decided to leave. With a contented sigh, off he was to fantasize about what happened between him and…Sasuke. Although, a thought kept Naruto from sleeping peacefully, '_Was Sasuke drunk when he kissed me?' _A tear suddenly appeared, and then another; Naruto was crying.

-

The next day, most had not remembered what happened last night, but Kakashi sure hasn't! He then invited everyone to watch the video he taped later that afternoon.

All was shocked with realization. They had seen Hinata beat up a poor teddy bear while laughing maniacally, Temari and Shikamaru making love on the couch, Sakura and Ino making out, and other things so explicit that you have to close your eyes. But what caught everyone's attention the most was the video of Naruto and Sasuke _almost _having sex and admitting their feelings for each other in between kisses and moans.

Sasuke immediately made a 'WTF?!' look. All eyes turned their attention to him and Naruto, who was gaping and blushing at the same time. So it had been true that he's gay…

Everyone was in fits of laughter, but they didn't give Kakashi a chance to escape. Leaving all their differences aside, they managed to beat the leaving shit outta him. And that, my friends, was how Naruto ended up in Sasuke's bed, naked. :D


End file.
